


[Podfic]Give a Girl a Moment and She'll Take You For All You've Got

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Girls Saving Themselves, Hostage Situations, Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson had once made the observation that Darcy Lewis’ ability to beg, bribe, or bully people into her plans was almost a superpower in and of itself.</p>
<p>Considering she was walking down a tattered Tribeca street with four women she either barely knew or didn’t socialise with for drinks on a Friday night, Maria could well believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Give a Girl a Moment and She'll Take You For All You've Got

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give A Girl A Moment And She'll Take You For All You've Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455288) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> I asked Tielan if there was anything she wanted podficced for halfamoon and she requested this one. I hope I did it some justice. 
> 
> I made a version without music and one with music. The one with music has a specific phrase repeated for each of the flashback sections.
> 
> I used two songs: Sisters are Doing It For Themselves sung by Annie Lennox and Aretha Franklin and Calling All Angels sung by Jane Siberry and K D Lang.

Versions with music:

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bavengers%5Dgiveagirlamoment.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bavengers%5Dgiveagirlamoment.m4b)

Versions without music:

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bavengersmcu%5Dgiveagirlnomusic.mp3%)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bavengersmcu%5Dgiveagirlnomusic.m4b)


End file.
